


Movie Nights

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Eureka
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane reflects on how his and Fargo's relationship has grown from friends just comforting each other to something else.</p><p>Mentions of past Fargo/Holly: I thought of them as breaking up, but you can also read it as AU where they can't get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallearthcat (vamplover82)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/gifts).



Fargo showed up at Zane’s house after work as usual. It was past two in the morning, and Fargo looked like hell, but he gave Zane a tired smile as he walked in.

Zane turned his big screen on and went to his Suggestions list for his movie service. “Ninjas avenge their slain master with the help of a powerful Westerner? Or Katherine Hepburn being the wittiest person in the room?” he asked Fargo.

Fargo shrugged and slumped into the couch. “You decide,” he said with a yawn.

“Kate it is,” Zane said. He pushed play and Fargo leaned his head on Zane’s shoulder. 

It wasn’t long before Fargo was asleep, nestling into Zane’s shoulder.

Zane smiled. He turned the screen off and slowly got up as he moved Fargo without waking him, hearing only a sleeping mumble, until Fargo lay across the couch, his head on the throw pillow. Zane got a blanket to cover him and went to his own room to finish the movie by himself, giving Fargo’s hair a gentle stroke before he went.

This thing between them started when Holly left, when Fargo was sad and alone and kind of pitiful. Zane had started inviting Fargo over. Started insisting on it, really.

It was Fargo who turned it something else the night he kissed Zane, the night they ran to Zane’s bedroom without a word, probably both afraid that words would invite their better judgment.

Zane knew what it was. It was comfort, distraction. It was a respite from Fargo waking up alone in Zane’s guest bedroom, crying out for someone who wasn’t there.

But it had been a long time. The pain, the instigator, was still there, Zane knew. But he figured Fargo needed him for other things now too. He thought that somewhere along the line, they had shifted, they had reached some point of inflection; what they were before was still there, but there was also something new, something small but increasing.

As Zane settled into his bed, his ears attuned to the light snore of Fargo from the living room, Zane thought about all the reasons he was glad to be with Fargo. He also thought of the cons (a good analysis always did after all), but he couldn’t think of many. Zane honestly didn’t mind that Fargo was taking a long time getting over Holly. Fargo had every right to. And Zane was a little slow to trust, if he were being honest with himself. Slow was better. 

Fargo was plenty annoying of course. But most of those annoying habits were pretty adorable if you looked at them with a different perspective. Laws of observation and all that.

After a while thinking, Zane decided that he had his mental pros and cons list:

_Pros about Fargo:  
-A good man.  
-Smart, even by my standards.  
-Isn’t offended by my ego, which I have occasionally been told is obnoxiously large. Though, with the people he’s worked with, Fargo probably barely even registers my ego.  
-Looks like a cute, disheveled puppy first thing in the morning.  
-Is more open-minded and dirtier in bed than I ever could have hoped.  
-Isn’t afraid to love, even with all that’s happened.  
-Feels perfect when he leans up against me on the sofa.  
-Makes me French Toast sometimes in the morning (it’s delicious)_

_Cons:  
-Probably can’t get away with playing pranks on my boss any more.  
-Only laughs at some of my jokes  
\- Makes me French Toast sometimes in the morning (it’s full of empty calories)  
_

 

Zane grinned at the list. He couldn’t deny it: those pros were pretty important to him.

And when he thought about it more, he realized something even better:

He didn’t have to stop playing pranks at work on his boss. He just had to stop getting caught.


End file.
